Beautifully Awkward
by earthflower8
Summary: After the war Draco and Harry find comfort in one another. Please review


Silence.

Nothing needed to be said. Their silence was awkward, but that's how it's always been. It's how it's supposed to be, because let's face it, between the two of them it could be nothing short of awkward. But awkward was perfect, it made it all the more special when they would lay together hours later, spent and comfortable laying together – awkwardly, of course.

Staring at one another across the room, they waited, the awkward silence hanging around them. It was a challenge, who would break first, who would run to the arms of the other first. They always sought one another out for comfort, even if they would never say it out loud. It was Draco who snapped first, running across the room to Harry, the silence being shattered by his broken sob.

Harry wrapped his arms around the boy – man? - in his arms. The war had damaged both of them, they'd been hurt in ways they didn't know were possible. This was their way of mending themselves, and each other. As he held him gently, Harry tried not to think about what he'd lost. It was still possible for their lives to be rebuilt, this screwed up relationship was proof. Nuzzling into Draco's hair, he gently rocked the boy back and forth, one hand rubbing his back reassuringly. They both had their moments of weakness, when they needed the other. Draco rarely showed this side, too proud to show any sign of weakness. When he did, Harry felt strangely privileged. It felt good to know that he was the only person to see this side of Draco, at least the only person who he'd show it to willingly.

Looking up through tear filled eyes Draco stared up at his lover, leaning up and nuzzling into Harry's neck. Harry's scent was always one of the most comforting things about him. It changed throughout their encounters. It was a soft, musky scent when they first meet, and when they were comforting one another. However, as they got more loving his scent changed. It had a spicier undertone, more heady, filling his senses completely. As they lay together afterwards it mixed with the scent of sex and sweat and filled the room, in fact even the whole manor, and lingers for days after. The days after were always the worst, he missed Harry so much. He craved him. He waited for the days on which Harry was free, counting down the minutes to his visits. Harry would never realise just how much he needed him, needed his comforting embrace. Draco didn't want Harry to know just how much he depended on him.

Tilting his head back slightly, Draco pressed kisses against Harry's throat, nipping gently at his pulse point. Pulling him away slightly, Harry looked down at the tear stained face of his lover, rubbing a thumb over his damp cheek. He littered his face with gentle kisses, kissing away the tears. Finally, their lips met and the mood changed suddenly. The awkwardness lingered, their mouths not meeting perfectly, their teeth clashing in the haste, but their movements were more passionate and frantic. Draco's hands slipped into Harry's hair, clutching at it as thought if he let go he would disappear. They moved fast, everything becoming a blur. Before they realised it Harry was carrying Draco over to the bed, gently laying him down onto it. Some of the gentleness had returned to their movements, but the desperation was still there. Harry's hands slipped up the blonde's shirt, his hands ghosting over Draco's stomach and chest. There was slight unevenness to the mostly smooth skin where scars lingered, pale and unseen. No matter how many times they were together Draco still tensed every time Harry reached his scars. Harry always thought this was stupid, why would he, the boy who was recognisable because of his scar (and had gained countless more during the war), be conserned or repulsed by scars, some of which he placed there himself. In an attempt to distract Draco, his fingers moved to his nipples. Rolling one between his thumb and forefinger he relished the quiet moan that fell from the blonde's lips.

Harry's hands moved from under the shirt to on top of it, undoing the buttons on Draco's expensive robes. Normally, he would complain, saying that he shouldn't be manhandling something so expensive, but today he was the one that needed reassurance and passion, so it went unoticed. Soon the shirt was coming off and Harry's mouth was drawn straight to the pink pebbles of Draco's nipples. Flicking his tongue over the left, he grazed his nails gently over the right. Biting down slightly, he smiled when he felt Draco arching up to him. Giving the same treatment to the blonde's other side, he pulled away and kissed Draco again. Harry's hands slipped down between them to undo Draco's trousers, slipping a hand into his boxers and wrapping his hand around Draco's cock. Careful strokes began to leave the blonde breathless, and he began pulling Harry closer, trying not to break their kisses. Eventually, he pulled away from his lover, looking down at him lovingly. Draco's skin was flushed, his chest moving slightly faster than usual, and what was left of his clothes disheveled. The thing that really got him was his expression. Since Harry had pulled away he had looked crestfallen. Harry knew him, he obviously thought he was being rejected. Leaning down for another chaste kiss he pulled back once more, before stripping himself of his shirt. Instantly Draco looked happier, a lustful expression returning to his delicate features.

Quickly returning to Draco's trousers they were soon removed, as were Harry's. Soon the pair were left in only their underwear, Harry settled between his lover's legs. Kissing gently up Draco's leg he reached the top of his thigh, soft kisses becoming loving bites and warm open mouthed kisses. Pressing his cheek against the bulge in Draco's boxers he stroked the man's inner thigh. Even in their passionate moments they both knew they needed moments of reassurance, no matter how much they wanted one another. Slowly the stroking moved higher up his thigh, edging closer to the hem of his underwear. Moving away slightly Harry carefully removed the other's underwear. Once that final layer was removed Harry shifted closer again, taking Draco's member in a gentle hold, thumb rubbing over the slightly weeping head. Once again, he could hear the blonde's breathy moans. Shifting his hand slightly, he leaned in closer, flicking his tongue gently over the head, lapping up the liquid collecting at the top. From the sharp intake of breath above him, he could tell Draco was enjoying his touch. Slowly, he traced his tongue down the length, kissing his way back up before pressing a final gentle kiss to the tip. He gradually made his way up to Draco's mouth, kissing as he went. As they kissed, Draco eased his way under the wasteband of Harry's boxers, slipping them down carefully. At the same time,as if on the same wavelength, Harry reached over to the bedside table, hastily grabbing a bottle of lube. Breaking the kiss, Draco took the bottle from Harry's hands, easing his hand open and pouring some into both his and his own hand. Spreading the amount in his hand, Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's length, smearing the clear substance over it. Spending more time on it than was necessary, Draco finally moved away, leaning back and spreading his legs. It was a sight Harry would never get tired of this sight. Draco wasn't the kind of person to submit to just anyone, and the fact that he was submitting to him was just so... Well, it was illogical, perfectly awkward and over all delightful. Moving one slicked finger forwards, Harry began rubbing at Draco's entrance before pressing into him. He gently thrust the finger into him, slowly adding another, stretching him. It wasn't the first time they'd done it, not by a long shot, but Draco was still tight, and the last thing Harry wanted to do was hurt him.

Gradually he stretched his lover, slight pain interspersed with pleasure as Harry stroked Draco's prostate. Withdrawing his fingers, Harry shifted, aligning his cock with Draco's entrance, teasing him, pressing closer but never in. Taking matters into his own hands, Draco pulled Harry closer for a kiss, moving him just enough that the head slipped past the ring of muscle. Letting his head fall back Draco felt Harry push in the rest of the way. This was when he always felt truly happy, and reassured, and comfortably full. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Draco pulled himself closer, his legs moving to grip his waist.

They set a gentle rhythm, moving against each other, never letting the other move too far away from them. Soft kisses and caresses were shared, they needed to take this slow, make is last as long as they could. Together they healed their wounds, patching up their broken beings, and went against what was expected. It was awkward, it was secret, it was forbidden. The rhythm quickened, getting more frantic, their movements becoming harsher until they find themselves close, climaxing together.

Later they lay together on the bed, wrapped around one another, basking in the euphoric afterglow.

"I love you, you know that?" Harry said, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Those were the only words that were spoken that night, before they fell back into silence, the only sound was soft breathing.

The silence was beautifully awkward, but they'd never have it any other way.


End file.
